Holy Relic
Event What used to be a lavish monastery has taken a major hit from a recent raid. A monk laments, "It's a shame about the missing gold, but it's an even greater tragedy that they've stolen our Holy Relic! You volunteer to search for the raiders. If there is an Artefact in the deck: (?) * Estrella picks up an artefact some ways from the monastery. "They must've been overflowing with gold to leave this behind."] * "Look! They've left a trail!" calls Ariadne, pointing at an artefact behind a bush.] :The player acquires an Artefact. You follow a trail of abandoned trinkets to find the Northern raiders sleeping on top of a pile of treasure in a conspicuous forest clearing. The Dealer draws 3 Frost Monster Cards. 1) Alert the authorities. :Fortunately, an Imperial watchtower is not far away. :If the player's Fame is at least 20: ::T''he Captain is flustered at your appearance "Oh, we are honoured that you would take the time to come tell us in person! Bosworth! Bring the gold for a reward! Would you care for some tea? Do you mind just signing this..."'' ::The player draws 3 Gold Gain Cards. ::Encounter ends. :If the Player's fame is less than 20: ::"Is this about the monastery? Pish posh! My soldiers say they're hiding out in a cave to the south! Now leave of my private chambers! Who let you in here, anyway?" ::Encounter ends. 2) Take the violent approach. :The player chooses 1 of the Frost Monster Cards to discard. :You manage to take one of the raiders out before the others wake. :Wiping sleep from their eyes, they jump to arms. :The player enters Combat. :You haul the stolen items back to the monastery. :The monks grab the carved sapphire hat from you as soon as you return. "The Holy Relic is worth far more than gold to us. So please, take the rest as your reward." :The player gains 4 Fame. :The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. :Encounter ends. : 3) Take the stealthy approach. :Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::A particularly loud snore from a raider alerts you to an extra bag of gold under his sleeping form. ::With great skill, you manage to remove it without waking him. :::The player gains Gold gain card ::You stealthily tie the raiders up without disturbing their slumber and haul the stolen items back to the monastery. ::The monks grab the carved sapphire hat from you as soon as you return. "The Holy Relic! This is worth far more than gold to us. So please, take the rest as your reward." :Success ::You stealthily tie the raiders up without disturbing their slumber and haul the stolen items back to the monastery. ::The monks grab the carved sapphire hat from you as soon as you return. "The Holy Relic! This is worth far more than gold to us. So please, take the rest as your reward." :Failure ::As you try to pry the Holy Relic from the arms of a slumbering raider, you clumsily step on another's hand. ::He wakes, screaming, and alerts the rest of the Northerners. ::The player enters Combat. ::You haul the stolen items back to the monastery. ::The monks grab the carved sapphire hat from you as soon as you return. "The Holy Relic is worth far more than gold to us. So please, take the rest as your reward." :The player gains 4 Fame. :The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. :Encounter ends. Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits